


The One with the Wedding

by Ruuger



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash Weddings Meme, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the slash weddings meme.  That says pretty much all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Wedding

"C'mon, Alan. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I must have lost it somewhere while running for my life to escape the raptors."

Alan paused his battle with the bowtie long enough to glance at Billy. The younger man was already dressed, reclining on the bed with an impish grin on his face.

Alan sighed and pulled the tie from around his neck. "I'm gradually starting to think this might not have been such a great idea after all."

"Which one, the bowtie or the wedding?"

"Take your pick."

Billy laughed and jumped off the bed, pouncing at Alan like an eager puppy.

"Here, let me," he said and before Alan could object, Billy was already behind him, his arms around Alan to help him with the bowtie. It took Billy only a few seconds to tie the knot and when he was finished, he leaned his head on Alan's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, admiring the reflection of the two of them in the mirror.

"You look like James Bond," he said, and then grinned at Alan's only half serious hrrmph of irritation. Alan was about to say something in reply, but Billy silenced him with a kiss.

"C'mon," he said when their lips parted, "they're probably already waiting for us."

Alan smiled, took Billy's hand and the two of them headed downstairs. They hadn't even reached the door, however, when Billy stopped and turned to Alan with a serious look on his face.

"All right, so you don't want to go to Isla Sorna on our honeymoon, but what about Isla Nublar? I hear the weather's wonderful this time of year."

Alan only rolled his eyes at Billy and let the grinning man lead him downstairs.


End file.
